paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ever After High ( Paw Patrol Version )
Hi! I hope that lots of people read this and also I am sorry for the interruptions of Madeline Hatter from the book. She is very displeased- * Madeline: Well I should be although Kitty might enjoy this * -''Don't bring Kitty into this Madeline. I am signing off here so there are no more disruptions The Great Hall of Ever After High smelled like floor wax and old stone mixed with the tangy scent of musk of magic. The fire in the hearth burned blue. An enchanted frog sat by the arched doorway repeating " Welcome to the Legacy Day Ceremony. Please watch your step. ''Crrrroak" The second-year students passed the frog- some tripping one the step- and some walking solemnly outside. On the castle terrace the audience waited in gilded chairs. Beyond a stream-carved ravine, the Enchanted Forest twinkled with the bright trails of Fairies. But the students hadn't gathered for the view. All eyes were on Headmaster Grimm, standing at the podium. He smoothed down his gray-turning-white hair and smiled at the audience. He held up the Storybook of Legends so all could see. Magic sparkled off the gold-embossed cover like glitter in a whirlwind. " Today is the most important day at Ever After High-indeed the most important day in all of the Land of Ever After" The audience cheered."This year, Legacy Day is your '' day" the Headmaster said to the second year students, who were lined up before the stairs to the podium. They were dressed in their formal Legacy Day outfits-beautiful ball gowns, regal prince suits, mermaid dresses dripping salty puddles. " Today you take the first step in claiming your glorious fairytale legacies. Once you sign the story book of legends, you are magically bound to your parent's story. You ''will ''relive it. In this way your story, your legacy-and your very life-will be preserved" The Headmaster placed the book carefully on the podium and stepped back. The first student to climb the stairs rode a mouse all the way up the sign of the podium. The tiny boy leaped off the mouse and declared his destiny as the next Tom Thumb. His signature in the book was a blot the size of an ant. The daughter of a fairy godmother pushed her glasses up her nose and signed her promise to become the next Cinderella's helper. A future witch wore her mother's black dress and pointy hat but a pair of flip-flops peeked out from beneath the ragged hem. She signed with a frown,hastily wiping a tear off her cheek. While everyone watched with interest,two in the audience barely breathed. They barely blinked. One leaned forward yearning for her chance to sign. The other leaned back as if nervous to get to close. Both would take their turn in just one year. And one's choice would change the Land of Ever After forever. After 'From the Wiki''' Raven Queen- Midnight Apple White-Ally Madeline Hatter-Kanini Briar Beauty- Parta Duchess Swan-Cj Cerise Hood-Cerise Dexter Charming-Dex Daring Charming- No pup yet Darling Charming-No pup yet Lizzie Hearts- No pup yet Hunter Huntsman- Sage Cedar Wood-Birch more coming soon From the Books/Show Madeline Hatter- She will be popping up here and there with riddles and madness Carmine the Wolf- He appears in Pup who Cried wolf Earl Gray: Is filling in as Kanini's pet Narrator Confetti The Party Pup is the narator The Storybook of Legends ( Part 1 ) Coming soon Random/No Series Kanini-in-Chief True Reflections Once Upon a Table Through The Woods Coming soon Witch one should I do first? Spring Unsprung Way to Wonderland Thronecoming True Hearts Day Coming Soon